Create new fighter
There are three sections within the create new fighter form - personal details, skills and bonuses. Personal details *First Name: Katon *Second Name: Velpulain *Nickname: Go *Training out of: Rochester, Joa World Gym *Hometown: New York *Country: United States of America *Age: 22 *Height: 200cm *Weight: 190lbs Note: you can choose whatever combination of height and weight you like. If you want to create some bizarre character resembling Dhalsim then you can do. Freak-like characters will have their advantages over characters with regular attributes, however they will also have glaring weaknesses which good managers should be able to exploit, using good tactics. Skills Depending on the age of your fighter, you will get a number of points to allocate to each of your fighter's skills. In the first section, general skills, you will get 7x your fighter's age in points. The second section x20 and the third section x10. Note, you have to have a minimum of 1 point allocated to each skill, so the system takes one point for each skill off your total. So if you allocate 30 points to e.g. boxing, your fighter's skill will actually be 31. Please read the fighter skills page to learn more about the types of skill. Important skills note Do not fall into the trap of creating a UFC1 style fighter. If you make someone with no BJJ, they'll get subbed in a minute flat, as soon as a decent BJJ fighter gets the fight to the mat. Also, do not neglect the physical attributes necessary for your style of fighter. If you want to create a sprawl and brawl fighter, think about what physical attributes you need to sprawl and makes sure your fighter has those values. Bonuses In the final section of the create fighter page relates to your fighter's hidden skills. You can pick 3 boxes to tick, to give your fighter a boost in the corresponding hidden skill. Depending on what your plan for the fighter is, different choices are more appropriate than others. The choices are; *Knows how to adapt his gameplan *Comes in with an extensive amateur record *Has a big heart *Has a granite chin *Never gets injured *Is very self confident *Doesn't cut easily *Is a fast learner *Has natural KO power *He is a popular fighter Your fighter will receive a random value for each of these hidden skills, between 1 and 150. If you select the tick box you will receive a +30 boost to that particular attribute, although the final skill cannot exceed 150 after that +30 boost. NOW CLICK SUBMIT AND YOU'VE CREATED YOUR NEW FIGHTER! :) Choosing an avatar If you are a VIP user you will now be able to choose a fighter avatar. If you are not a VIP user you will have an avatar chosen for you at random. No hopers Whenever you create a fighter, there is a chance that they will be a complete pudding, due to unfavorable hidden variables. They may have no chin, no self confidence, no knockout power etc. It is up to you to figure this out by analysing their fight performance. If you have created fighter with excellent striking (and all other variables necessary for a striker) and come fight time they can't punch their way out of a wet paper bag, he may just be a no-hoper, with horrible natural KO power. If that is the case, you're better off just releasing him and trying a new fighter. You are allowed to release one fighter per month.